1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four quarter butterfly valve system and more particularly pertains to controlling the passage of air through a cylindrical air passageway, whether a carburetor, a fuel injection system, air intake or exhaust assembly, to a hydrogen engine or any equivalent thereof, to achieve a vortex flow to increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of butterfly valve systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, butterfly valve systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the passage of air through a cylindrical air passageway are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements of the various embodiments of the present invention.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,508 issued Jun. 2, 1981 to Lindberg relates to a combustion control system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,833 issued Jan. 6, 1987 to Morris relates to throttles with high velocity airstream collision. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,835 issued Oct. 23, 2001 to Farrar relates to apparatus for handling and preparing fluids. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,825 issued Dec. 18, 2001 to Harness relates to an internal combustion engine fuel management system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a four quarter butterfly valve system that allows controlling the passage of air through a cylindrical or spherical air passageway to achieve a vortex flow to increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine.
In this respect, the four quarter butterfly valve system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the passage of air through a cylindrical air passageway to achieve a vortex flow to increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved four quarter butterfly valve system which can be used for controlling the passage of air through a cylindrical air passageway to achieve a vortex flow to increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.